


A Collection of Pidge-Centered Stories.

by Belrand



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Captured, Character Development, Fluff, Hacking, How Do I Tag, Pidge Why Are You So Darn Cute, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, You Little Cinnamon Bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belrand/pseuds/Belrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honestly connect to Pidge spiritually (Because I am too, painfully, short) but was disheartened when I noticed there was barely any stories with Pidge just being Pidge.<br/>So I made my own. I'll add more tags when I add more chapters.<br/>Send recommendations/corrections/ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Goo, Green Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge is referred to as They/Them in this.  
> It'll switch between He/Him and They/Them but I'll try to warn you in the author's notes before hand.

Shiro walked up to Princess Allura one morning, scratching the back of his neck he asked, “Have you seen Pidge? It’s time for breakfast and they need to eat.” Allura hummed in thought before turning to face him.

“I think I saw them out with the Green Lion, just out in the front field. I’ll bring up a feed to check.” She hummed, putting her hands on the controls and bringing up a keypad, she hit a few buttons and the empty walls filled with a video feed to the outside. The camera whizzed around until it locked onto Pidge animatedly talking to the Green Lion, “It seems they’re trying to make a better connection with their lion.”  
Shiro sighed before resigning, “I guess I’ll bring them breakfast down to them then.” With that comment he retreated to the rest of the group in the dining room.

“Any news?” Hank asked and Shiro gave them the run down while plating some goo and reminding them to do some training before he left, “We’ll go check-up Pidge soon too, okay?” Hank called after and Shiro hummed.

\-----  
“Come on, you got to work with me here.” Pidge sighed, looking at the snout of their lion, “I know you have a personality, since Allura said the red lion is stubborn. So my theory is that you are your own being.” Pidge hummed, starting to stride in a circle, “So… I guess I’ll ramble about who I am until you get annoyed and leave.” 

“So… My name is Pidge.” Pidge started with a sly smile, they could feel their lion grow irritated already, “Oh yeah,” They through their hands up into the air, “We’re starting from the ground up, Greenie.” And so, true to Pidge's threat they went through almost their entire life story, ending with, "And so I thought up this theory when the castle needed to land so I thought when I woke up it would be a good idea to test it." 

The lion suddenly huffed, blowing hot air over the shocked pilot, Pidge suddenly squealed and ran up and hugged their oversized cat, “Oh! I knew it!”

The lion suddenly stood, Pidge started bouncing on their heels. “Can you talk?” Pidge asked and ran under it, intending to grab onto the tail and climb up to the head. The green lion seemed to hear their thoughts and jumped away last second, “Playing hard to get, huh? Well, I play rough.” 

Pidge turned on the jetpacks that came with their suit and jumped, Greenie rolled out of their way and watched Pidge tumble with a cackle. “So you can talk!” Pidge huffed, wiping some dirt and blood from their scratched up face. Pidge lowered themselves down to the ground before launching off again, Greenie rolling its shoulder blades before jumping at Pidge. Shiro walked over the hill just in time to see Pidge dodge the giant lion and grab its ear, swinging around and landing on top of its head, “HA! I win!” Pidge cried out happily, sprawling out on top of its head.

“Pidge?” Shiro asked, looking up at the kid, he only had to wait a moment to see their head of red hair poke over the side, “I brought breakfast.”

“Oh!” Pidge yelped, “Thanks.” Pidge stood, holding onto Green Lion’s ear as a stabilizer as the lion brought its head down to the ground so Pidge could safely get off. Forgetting the original purpose of getting up there in the first place.

The two sat, Shiro watched at the green lion wandered the big empty field as Pidge at the goo. “So… Was that always a feature of the lions?” Shiro asked as the green lion stared at a tree before wandering into the woods surrounding the clearing, its head still poking out of the tree tops. 

“I theorize so… I think the pilots need to become attached to the lions before they do that.” Pidge looked up, Shiro hummed, leaning over and nonchalantly wiping some green goo off Pidge’s chin, “Thanks.” Pidge mumbled distractedly as they watched their lion calmly exploring. 

"The other's will be excited to hear about this." Shiro offhandedly commented, tilting his head in Pidges direction, directing it at him.

"I think giving Lance's lion consciousness is a bad idea." Pidge hummed, filling their mouth his goo before waiting for Shiro to ask why.

"And why is that?" As if on cue Shiro asked, looking at Pidge.

"Because the lion will notice that Lance is a terrible pilot." Pidge said like it the most obvious thing in the world, setting their now empty plate on the ground. Shiro choked and sputtered out a terribly contained laugh, pulling Pidge into a weak head lock and ruffling their fluffy red hair.

"A-Hey! That takes forever to comb!" Pidge whines, not pulling away, instead using their arms to pull Shiro's hand out of their hair.


	2. SS Lady Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets captured and proves that he ain't no delicate little flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit longer than the last one.  
> Pidge is referred to as a male.

Pidge found himself in another “You look small and weak so we captured you” situations, he sighed quietly and rolled his eyes as the two robotic guard dragged him to a cell. Pidge cursed whatever they stabbed him with, his legs and arms were numb and dead weight, the feeling was creeping up his torso as his drug tainted blood was forced to circulate with the unintentional movement.

When Pidge noticed they had passed the holding cell he grew faintly worried, he opened his mouth to question the guards but closed them knowing the outcome. He’d have to wait out for the others or wait until he was alone to pull out the tec he had stored away in his chest piece.  
Suddenly the two guards made a sharp left into a dark room, sitting the smallest Voltron member in chair and strapping him down. Pidge bit his tongue to withhold the BDSM comment that was threatening to push past his lips, “How do you remove the armor?” A robot asked, kneeling down to make eye contact, even it was pointless; as it only had a scanner.

“What will happen to me?” Pidge asked, tilting his head up to make his glasses slide back into place. Pidge blessed whoever was listening for the feeling returning in his limbs. The robot beeped before backing up, Pidge wiggled his wrists until his fingers ghosted over his hip were his bayard spawned from, the other robot that carried him here stepped in front of him with what looked like a sword made out of a laser beam, “Whoa! Alright, calm down.” Pidge yelped, using his yelp to cover the noise of his bayard falling to the ground and him kicking it to the wall. He could feel the heat from the weapon when the robot moved to cut the protective armor off. The robot stepped away, “If I tell you how to take this off, will you tell me my prisoner schedule for the next couple of days?” The two robots beeped, probably relaying the demand to their higher-ups.

“Only for tomorrow.” The one wielding the sword spoke up and Pidge nodded.

“There’s a panel on my back, lift it up, under it is a locking mechanism, just a couple of latches.” The sword one stood at the door while the other moved to Pidge’s back and undid the latches, removing the garment surprisingly gently. When the armor was deposited into a metal box, the sword one took it and walked outside. Pidge grieved the loss of his tablet, tracking device, and his suit of armor, as it was probably going to be burned or presented to Emperor Zarkon as a show of loyalty. 

“Tomorrow we will take you from your cell at sunrise, you will be fed while at interrogation, interrogation until sunset.” The robot stated, Pidge nodded, “You will be put until your cell until further notice.” The robots undid the latches and dragged Pidge through more hallways in his black leotard. Pidge did his best to remember their path so he could sneak out and collect his weapon as soon as possible, before they do a sweep and find it; at least. 

“Say, for conversation, where did my armor go? Is it going to Zarkon?” Pidge asked, the robots beeped before staying silent, “No? Uh… Your commander?” The robot beeped again.

“It is a reward for your capture.” It said and Pidge just nodded, noting in his head that they took a left turn. One robot dropped Pidge’s weak arm to open the door and the other dragged him in and set him on the ground, leaving the room.

“So the commander has my armor,” Pidge said, sliding to the wall using his arms, “The robots aren’t man handling me,” He sighed before groaning, “And I have no way to contact Voltron unless I get my helmet back.” He sighed and shifted his body to lay on the ground, “Might as well sleep.”

When Pidge woke up it was to the noise that the robots were making unlocking his door, he was already standing when they opened it and grabbed him. Holding his wrists behind his back as they walked, like oversized handcuffs.

The walked to a room a few floors up, there was windows into the room and camera in the corners. When Pidge got in he saw the metal table, a normal chair, and a metal chair with binding straps on the front legs and arm rests. The robot’s set Pidge down in the chair and quickly did the bindings, a Galra alien walked in with a remote.

“Are you the commander?” Pidge asked and the guy chuckled.

“Glad you know of me.” He replied, “But I’ll be the one asking questions.”

“Oh, of course.” Pidge replied, leaning back. Might as well not make him mad.

“So where is Lion Castle?” He asked, leaning forward.

“We were on our way to a distress signal when eight of your robots snuck in and disabled our security.” Pidge sighed, embarrassed that he didn’t notice them come in, “The ship could be heading here or going to the distress signal, although I highly doubt the latter.” 

“How does Lion Castle know where we are?” The commander asked, looking nervous.

“There’s a tracking unit in my helmet, if you destroy it, it send out a distress signal. I can disable it but I need the helmet.” Pidge said, looking at the commander, doing math in his head to calm his heart down. Just in case they had a lie detector.

The commander hummed, pulling up a screen and typing it in, “Alright then, I’m glad you’re being so cooperative.”

“Well, I am strapped into a chair,” Pidge noted, “What am I supposed to do? Yell at you? Not answer questions? That’d get us nowhere.”

“Yes.” The commander hummed, looking down at his screen, “And who is the other team members?” 

“Well, Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Keith.” Pidge listed, “Shiro is the black paladin, Lance is the blue paladin, Hunk is the yellow paladin, and Keith is the red paladin.” 

“Weaknesses?” The commander said distractedly, writing it all down.

“You probably know Shiro’s.” The commander shook his head, looking up, “Really? He’d do anything for his team, big softie.” Pidge said, tossing his head to the side, looking around the room, “I don’t know Keith’s, he’s pretty unsociable. I think Hunk and Lance are the same as Shiro, total softies.” When Pidge looked back at the Commander he was looking at the paladin with disbelief, “What?”

“You’re a team.” The commander noted, “That’s all you know?”

“I mean, I barely talk to them seriously.” Pidge shrugged, “Our conversations consists of team yelling and sound effects.” Pidge hummed.

“I don’t believe you.” The commander growled, grabbing the remote. He pressed a button and electricity ran through Pidge, sending him into a screaming bout until the electricity stopped. Pidge let his head fall forwards.

“H… Honestly.” Pidge huffed, coughing, “I’m a terrible team… Team member.” He huffed, struggling to hold his head up long enough to look him in the eye before dropping again.

“Fine.” The commander growled, “Tell me, how do you plan to get out of here?” The commander sneered, “We all know you have a plan.” He stood and pressed his hands to the table.

“I’ll tell you…” The commander looked shocked, “Once I get out.” Pidge ended with a sly smirk, but screamed again when electricity raced through him, he tossed his body forward, touching the metal table. The commander shouted in pain as he fainted, his finger stuck on the button. The two robots at the door ran forward to stop the two but touched the table or the commander and got shocked.

Something in the two robots made them explode, power overload or flammable materials, Pidge didn’t have time to deduct what happened, he was busy dodging shrapnel. He yelped at as a small hot piece lodged itself in his shoulder. It didn’t bleed as it was cauterized by the red heat. Pidge watched as another piece lodged into the camera in the corner, Pidge thanked gravity.

Tugging at his wrists he realised he needed to get out quickly before more robots show up, leaning down he used his teeth to undo the latches. Then used his hands to undo his ankles, he got up, grabbing what looked like the main CPU from both robots and the wrist band the Commander held to write down information. Pidge fiddled with it while running down hallways and dodging guards, he pulled up a map and sighed in relief. Now he wasn’t running randomly.

After half an hour of pure madness, he finally got to the room holding his bayard. The robots seemed to double after his stunt, the Commander seemed to be conscious now. The robots were walking Pidge’s path and guarding all the strong holds heavily, so Pidge had to ditch the room after nabbing his bayard. Pidge locked himself in a tiny room that looked like an empty weapons room, the robots probably already came in to arm themselves. Now Pidge locked himself in, using his tiny weapon to weld the door shut, he was busy hacking into the CPU’s after getting through the defensive measures on the armband. Now the red monitor was blue and information was blasting through it.  
“Where is the commander’s room?” He muttered to himself, pulling up the map and looking at the ships schematics, “If I take the main control panel over, I can take the robot’s control center over, and use them to take over the ship, with me at the helm.” Pidge realized, an evil giggle escaping. With new found enthusiasm Pudge typed away.

“This control panel is going to be the death of me.” Pidge grumbled, half an hour of typing and he’s only halfway in. His hands sore with abuse this system was forcing him through, Pudge stopped to massage his hands, “This is worse than the electrocution.” He sighed when the pain went away, then got back to it.

“Oh finally!” Pidge whispered, the clicking of metal feet sounding outside the door half an hour later.

“We know you’re in there.” Pidge froze at the sound of the commander’s voice, “Come out now and you will only lose one arm.” Pidge hacked into the robot’s control panel and smirked.

“I’d rather like to keep both.” Pidge boldly said, hitting one last key and typing in another command. Pidge laughed as he heard a fight erupt from outside his door, when the noise stopped Pidge cut a Pidge-sized hole in the door and stepped through it. He sneered at the commander as the robots held him, “I am commandeering this ship.” Pidge only winced when he rolled his shoulder incorrectly, moving the cooled shrapnel around in the wound.

The robot’s red lights on its face turned a pleasant blue, Pidge looked up at it and hummed in fabricated thought, “Bring our prisoner to a cell, strip of any weapons too. Bring them to me. And one of you, bring me to the command room, capture anyone that resists the new commander and put them in a cell!” 

A robot beeped, “I’ll take you to the command room, there is currently six people resisting.” Pidge nodded and followed the robot down hallways, upstairs, and through a nice set of doors. Pidge hummed, opening it and seeing some Zarkon followers on the ground under a pile of robots.

“Disable the hand scanners.” Pidge ordered, “Lock all doors.” 

“Objective completed.” The robot said and Pidge nodded, walking to the control panel and hacking into it, getting rid of all of its security features and replacing them with Voltron security. Pidge let out a breath after pretty much cutting all Zarkon’s ties with the ship.

“Alright, where is the green paladin’s armor?” Pidge asked as the last of the resisters were carried away, a single robot stepped forward and beeped, “Collect it and bring it to me.” The robot nodded and walked off. Pidge set off to typing away and working to make sure the ship isn’t recognized on scanners as one of Zarkon’s and disabled anyone’s distress signals.

A few minutes later the armor was carried in and Pidge set on putting it all on, with the exception of the chest piece, which would hit the wound, “Hey, can you hear me?” Pidge opened with after he tossed his helmet on.

“Pidge? Pidge! Are you okay?!” Lance was the first to respond.

Shiro was next, “Give us your coordinates, you aren’t injured are you? Are you still in the ship?”

Pidge smirked, slowing his typing to reply, “I’ve got shrapnel in my shoulder and I’m still in the ship, but I’ve got everyone under control.”  
“Uh,” Hunk was the next to respond, “Don’t you mean everything?”

“Nope.” Pidge answered, “I’m the new commander.” Pidge said, “I’ve got a lock on your ship, I’ll be there soon.”

“Are you bleeding?” Keith asked, “How did you manage to become commander? How deep is the shrapnel? Commander? What is happening over there?”

“Uh…” Pidge replied absentmindedly, busy sending the skip into hyper speed to get to his team faster, “No it’s no bleeding, the metal was red hot and cauterized it.”

“What did they do to you?” Shiro asked, “Wait… Is that the ship?” When Pidge looked up he saw the Lion ship, sighing in relief, he let his taut shoulders to slack. 

“Yup. Haven’t gotten a good look at her, but I figure she does the job.” Pidge answered, proud of his escape, “Prepare to be docked, I have no idea how to do this, you do it.” Pidge stepped back and let a robot step in.

“Who is doing it?” Allura asked.

“A robot.” Pidge answered, “I don’t trust you with the SS Lady Ship.” 

“Glad to have you back Pidge.” Shiro answered with a relaxed tone as the ship docked and Pidge was directed to the airlock where the two ships were secured together.

Pidge hummed, “Hey Allura, do you think we have room for…” Pidge tapped a passing by robot, “How many robots are currently online?”

“One hundred and ninety six.” It said before continuing on its patrol.

“One hundred and ninety six robots in the castle?” Pidge finished, walking into the airlock with the loyal robot standing behind him. The calm air from the castle mixed with the stale air from the Lady Ship was the two airlock doors opened, showing remaining members team Voltron waiting for Pidge to walk out.

“We don’t.” Was the first thing Allura said, an artificial annoyed look on her face before it turned into happiness, “Rough two days?” 

“Sure.” Pidge shrugged with one shoulder, and rolled his eyes. He walked out and was followed by the robot. Hunk pulled Pidge into a hug, then was squished between Lance and Shiro once Hunk was done, Keith pulled Pidge into a weak one armed hug as he eyed the shrapnel wound.

“How about half of them?” Pidge said while in a hug from Allura and Coran, “Only ninety six.”

“Pidge no.” Allura huffed and held the smallest Paladin at arm’s length.

“We could use some guards.” Coran offered sheepishly. 

Pidge high fived the Altean royal advisor, “Yeah, come on Allura!” 

“Fine! Ninety of them, no more no less!” Allura huffed, crossing her arms and dropping Pidge.

“Alright!” Pidge stuck out his hand for a handshake, whispering, “Not counting that one over there.” Just before she shook his hand.

“Gosh darn it!” She cried as Pidge laughed manically, he looked to the one robot standing at the door surveying the room, “Go grab ninety more robots and meet us here. As for the rest of them, take the prisoners of war here for questioning; gently, the original crew of the Lady Ship in escape pods; deactivate any and all communications except for distress beacons, after that activate light speed and detonate ship in an hour.” The robot nodded and beeped, faint echoes of beeps were heard all through the metal halls and the ship kicked back to life with the new order.

“Pidge.” Shiro said, Pidge looked up at his leader, “Why are you destroying the ship?”

“Because if I can’t have the Lady Ship, no one can.” Pidge said stubbornly, before sighing, “Also because I left invaluable coding in the ship whilst taking it over and I can risk it being stolen by the other side.”

The group watched as robots and prisoners poured in, before the ship detached and took off, “Good lord.” Keith huffed.

“Sixty of them should do patrols.” Shiro offered, Pidge nodded, relaying it.

The rest of the day went like that until all the prisoners were questioned, and given an escape pod. Pidge’s shoulder was fixed up and all the broken robots were fixed up by Coran and Hunk, the coding was looked over by Pidge and fixed up all before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd you like it? I could make longer ones but I'd need more time. I've got an idea for the next one but I think it's going to be pretty short, like the first one.


	3. Binders and Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura steps on toes and Shiro's a cool guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is referred to as a guy.  
> This chapter was almost called: "Uh, excuse you, these are my robot slaves, not yours."

Pidge woke up lying in bed, he squinted his eyes as he thought of what he wanted to wear, Shiro decided that the team should rest for the day as Pidge just got back and was recovering and the team spent two days with no rest looking for the poor prisoner. Last night they tracked the ship and watched it explode, Lance just cheered on the blast while the others offered words of consolation to the former commander... 

Nothing can fill the void of absolute control and power, Pidge had said jokingly. Shiro shook his head and told everyone to head to bed.

Which brings us to here, Pidge was up and shifting through his clothes, looking for a binder. The one he wore had a torn shoulder, the rest were dirty with grease, goo, and/or sweat. He huffed and tossed his last one over his shoulder, into the growing pile. He groaned, not feeling like walking around with boobs today or any day. He pulled his helmet out of the pile and put it on, “Shiro.”

“Yes?” He asked.

“Can you get me one of your big sweaters?” Pidge asked.

“Oh yeah, sure.” Shiro answered, Pidge stifled a laugh when he heard Shiro move around his room and trip on something, “Alright, what do you need it for?” 

“All my binders are out of commission.” Pidge replied easily, hand on his hips as he reviewed the pile of laundry distastefully, “What do we even do with dirty clothes?” 

“I think Coran sneaks in and takes it all.” Shiro joked.

“A plausible theory.” Pidge hummed, tugging on an undershirt as Shiro knocked on the door, “You can come in; I’m decent.” Shiro poked his head in before opening the door completely, tossing Pidge a loose sweater. Pidge smiled at the small favor and tossed it on, “Thank you.” He said, patting down the big sweater that went down to mid-thigh.

“You are… Swimming in that.” Shiro snorted with amusement.

“Well sorry I’m not a total chick magnet beef-cake.” Pidge teased, waving him off; which only succeeded in making him look cute as the sweater sleeves were much longer than his arms. Shiro barked out a laugh and Pidge huffed, slapping him with the extra fabric. Shiro got the hint and walked out, followed by Pidge who wanted something to eat.

Shiro stopped a passing by robot with arms full of spare parts, “Hey can you wake up the other paladins?” It beeped and looked at Pidge; Pidge smirked and looked at his captain.

“You have my permission.” Pidge drawled out as Shiro shook his head, “What are you doing with those parts?” The robot beeped.

“Princess Allura told me to clean Paladin Hunk’s station.” It responded.

“I didn’t give you permission. Who added Allura on as an active commander?” Pidge huffed hiding how mad this really made him instead he rapidly tapped his foot, “See this, Shiro? She’s being a hypocrite, first she didn’t want them, now she’s making them do petty chores!” Shiro chuckled.

“Paladin Hunk and Royal Advisor Coran added Princess Allura.” The robot stated and Pidge groaned with a distasteful, ‘Have to fix that later’, after the robot turned and left, Shiro ruffled Pidge’s messy bed head.

“O-oi!” Pidge yelped, pushing away the hand.

“Are you missing the power? Aw boo-hoo, little man.” Shiro teased and walked off, Pidge groaned again and ran after Shiro.

“N-No! It’s just… I don’t know. I worked really hard to get those guys on my side,” Pidge explained, “I don’t like how something I had to risk my life for is now being abused by others, those robots aren’t meant for construction, their joints are too weak for heavy lifting! They’re meant for defensive measures! Nothing more!”

“I’ll ask Allura to stop using them as work horses then.” Shiro sighed, pulling Pidge into a one-armed side-hug.

“It’s not even that. I don’t want to see them break, you may see robots… I don’t know, I see them as friends.” Pidge muttered binary under his breath, “You guys know how hard losing Rover was for me.” 

Shiro sighed, “It took you weeks to get over Rover, and you almost burst out crying every time we saw a triangle. I’ll tell Allura to stop then.” Pidge smiled as the two of them walked into the deserted kitchen. They both made their breakfast and talked about other random things until the other woke up.

Only Keith questioned Pidge’s clothes, Lance running off and coming back in much the same attire and declaring it a ‘lazy day’ and snuggling in with Pidge, and Hunk just chatted up a storm to Pidge about how great is robot coding skills are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few words longer than the first part. Thanks for all the feedback and suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between two hour long chat with friends, two days, and doctor opointments... I got this out!

The castle was alive with robots marching to their posts, the red lights spinning, and the alarm blaring. The five paladins jumped from their bed and ran down the hallways while pulling on their uniforms. Shiro was first into the main control room, Keith was next, Pidge, Hunk, and then Lance.

“What is it? Distress Signal? Attack?” Shiro asked, fixing Lance’s chest piece’s latches as he wiggled and struggled to close it. Keith scoffed and launched a whisper argument between the two as Allura pulled up a map of the star system.

“Distress Signal, showed up overnight.” She explained ac Lance finally reaching his breaking point and putting Keith in a headlock, Keith quickly subdued him by sweeping his ankles and throwing him over his shoulder, “You’ll leave now.” Allura stated, crossing her arms at the two as the rest left. Keith walked off as Lance got up and ran after him.

 

The planet, once they got to it, was dramatically less exciting than Pidge expected for such a recent distress signal. Shiro was leading the group through the dense forestry, looking down at his computer to tell him where the signal was emanated from. Pidge was between Hunk and Shiro, Lance being at the end with Keith in front of him. Shiro stopped suddenly, causing Pidge to bump into him, which caused Hunk to stop in a rush and trip; squishing Pidge in the middle. After a short period of Hunk apologising, Shiro checking for injuries, Keith huffing, and Lance laughing quietly, Pidge waved Shiro away and asked why he stopped.

Shiro shushed the group and stepped aside, Pidge felt his jaw drop as he saw the deep trench only a crashing ship could make. At the end of the trench sat a small convoy-sized ship, big long-armed short haired spider monkey-like aliens climbed all over the craft, they were dressed in sashes with little mix-and-match guns; it was obvious they arm themselves with the useful parts of wreckage.

Suddenly there was a scream to the side of the line, Hunk was the first to react, and whether out of fear or obligation; he pushed Keith and Pidge behind him, pulling out a shield. The alien growled at the two larger males in the group, looking at Lance; it huffed and pushed him away lightly. Lance stepped back easily and the alien looked at Hunk, who whimpered and held the shield out in front of him, the alien huffed and pushed the shield away. Hunk stepped back, making Keith and Pidge back up. Pidge wasn’t paying attention to anything other than the alien, accidentally tripping over Keith’s foot and falling into the foliage.

The alien was quick to react and as Keith kneeled over to apologise, the alien climbed a tree and leaped over the wall of paladins, the alien looked at Keith and pushed him away. Then looked at Pidge, “Oh,” Pidge mumbled as the alien stretched out his arms and stood him up, “They’re looking for short people. Maybe because they think it’s their kids.” The alien looked Pidge up and down, patting the underside of his arms. Pidge sighed and lifted up his arms.

“Pidge what are you doing?” Lance hissed, Shiro made a move to stop him and the alien tugged Pidge into its grips and hissed at Shiro.

“There was people aboard that craft, we need to find them and get them out of there.” Pidge explained, looking down to see the alien slapping at Pidge’s legs. Pidge wrapped them around his torso like a baby monkey would and the alien grunted and climbed off, “Farewell mon capi-ton!” Pidge waved at the rest of his group as they shrunk and became hidden in the foliage.

 

The trip was bumpy, frightening, but overall dismissible once Pidge managed to stand on his two shaky legs and look at their village. At first it was ropes dangling, but when you look up it was big treehouses in the sturdy thousand year old trees, hooked together by pathways and ropes. The alien that brought him here looked at Pidge and grunted at a rope, grabbing it and bringing it to the small paladin.

“To warn you,” Pidge groaned, grabbing the rope and beginning the journey up, “My Physical Education marks are less than satisfactory.” He let out a large breath as he struggled to keep himself up, “I can’t do this.” Pidge huffed after watching aliens leap rope-to-rope with ease. Pidge slid down to the ground and pulled out his bayard, shooting it up and getting it to wrap around a branch. He held onto it tightly as it yanked him up, Pidge tossed his legs forward to gain momentum and rolled onto a platform.

He put his bayard away and was confused as none of the aliens was looking at him weird because of his alien tec. The alien that brought him here walked over and grabbed his arm, tugging him over to a big shack with cave paintings on. When he walked in he saw a group of aliens that looked different from the spider monkey-like aliens, “Are you the ones that sent the distress signal?” Pidge asked and the three aliens turned and looked with a surprised expression.

“You… You’re here to help us?” A female asked, Pidge nodded and she squealed; running up to hug the young paladin, “We’ve been here for months! We’ve just got the distress beacon to work, we’ve had to gift these aliens’ useless parts so we could stay and eat but now we’re stranded.”

“Well, I came in a ship. We could get you a ride or an escape pod.” Pidge explained as the alien that brought him here stood behind him protectively and played with his hair.

“T-that sounds great! Thank you!” The youngest alien in the trio yelped, standing. Helping an elderly alien get up before walking him to Pidge, “I’m Co.” He said, then gestured to the older man, “This is Elder Marc.” 

“I’m Youtun.” The female stated, “Let’s get out of here!” She cheered, walking out of the shack.

Pidge moved to follow her, the alien Pidge was now calling Pick… As in Pick Up… Picked Pidge up and helped Pidge to the ground as Youtun easily jumped down and landed softly with her cat-like legs and feet. Co helped Marc down slowly as Pidge contacted the group. 

 

It took an hour for the paladins to get to their remaining member, when they did they found him softly napping on Youtun’s shoulder. After Keith woke him up and apologised for giving away their location, Hunk apologised for bumping into him, Lance hugged the smaller paladin, and Shiro checked him over for injuries, they set off to their ship and gave the alien trio a pod and took off.

“I told you I was fine.” Pidge waved off Shiro as they walked through the hall of their ship to get to their makeshift living room, “Their village was rad though.”

“What was it like?” Lance asked as the two sat down on the couch.

“It was like a tree house but each one of them got a tree house and they were all connected.” Pidge described, “Horrible description but…” He shrugged.

“Sounds like you would have trouble getting up there,” Lance teased, leaning forwards toward Pidge.

“Yeah, you almost flunked gym.” Hunk added, carrying in a plate of goo for himself. Pidge groaned and covered his face.

“Don’t remind me.” Pidge hissed, “I used my bayard anyway, no problem.” 

Lance laughed, “That tiny thing?”

Pidge mockingly laughed back, “Yeah that tiny thing,” Pidge then smirked, “But you relate don’t you, having a tiny thing?” Lance growled and jumped at Pidge playfully, who rolled out of the way and ran off.


End file.
